dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Disco (Afro)/Outfits
Disco appears to have a short black hair in a style of afro, black eyes and a moustache. He also have chest hairs as well. Dance Dance Revolution-DanceDanceRevolution X In 1stMIX, he wears a white sleeveless openly button shirt, yellow pants and brown leather shoes. He also wears this outfit during the background video, Let's Groove and his appearance in Ultramix series and in the arcade version of DDR X. Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX-Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMIX In 2ndMIX and 3rdMIX, he wears a gold short sleeve high neck shirt, denim pants and black shoes. Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX-Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2 In Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX up to Ultramix 2, he now wears a golden yellow and ochre pinstriped formal suit with black button shirt underneath with a red neck tie on the collar and a flashy brown and white leather shoes. In Ultramix 2, his outfit can change colors when you choose him in the game. Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 In Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3, Disco is later seen wearing a white Elvis-esque rocker suit with a white belt to his waist and white shoes. Dance Dance Revolution UNIVERSE In DDR UNIVERSE, Disco has many outfits when he was chosen. His primary outfit is a golden yellow formal suit jacket under a white long sleeve button shirt, golden yellow pants and white leather shoes. His second outfit is a different shades of blue sleeveless jumpsuit and brown shoes. His third outfit is an openly black leather jacket which it shows his chest, matching black leather pants and black shoes. He also wears a gold necklace on his neck. His chest hair is not seen when it chooses his outfit. His fourth outfit and last outfit is a maroon long sleeve loose button Cheongsam with golden yellow designs on his loose shirt with white linings at the edge of his sleeves, matching maroon Chinese pants with white linings at the edge of his pants and black shoes. His outfit that he wears is similar to Akira's third outfit in Ultramix 4. Dance Dance Revolution UNIVERSE 2 DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA-DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 In DDR SuperNOVA and onwards, Disco has drastic changes on his appearance and is commonly seen wearing fashionable sunglasses. In both SuperNOVA and SuperNOVA2, he wears a white silver fashionable disco formal suit with a purple collar, white silver pants and a matching white shoes. As AFRO 2, from his alternate appearance, he wears a purple and pink sleeveless shirt with a white extended collar and a pink heart shape design with a sign of "A" at the center of his suit, red wrestling trunks with a black championship belt, black kneepads and red and white wrestling boots. His sunglasses is replaced with a purple and white wrestling mask. DanceDanceRevolution X In DDR X, Disco's appearance remains the same as his afro is slightly lengthen with curls at the edge of his head. He now wears a purple fashionable business suit jacket with a red rose on his left chest and dark purple on the collar of his jacket. Underneath is a gray formal vest with a white button loose shirt and black neck tie on the collar, purple pants and white shoes. He also wears a black fashionable sunglasses in addition. He wears this outfit as the big enterpreneur in Disco Town. DanceDanceRevolution X2-DanceDanceRevolution (2014 edition) In DDR X2 through DDR2014, he now wears a red fashionable business attire with a different color sparkles on the folden sleeves on his business suit jacket. Underneath is a white long sleeved button shirt with a purple tie on the collar red pants and yellow leather shoes. He also wears a sport sunglasses to match his outfit. He wears this outfit as the owner of his new company "Brand New Funk Fashion". Dance Dance RevolutionA Disco's appearance remains unchanged and his new outfit is based off his attire in DDR SuperNOVA and DDR X. He wears a black long formal suit jacket with a gray long sleeve button shirt underneath and a long yellow scarf on his neck, faded jeans and orange leather shoes. Category:Outfits